naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 299
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date: May 16, 2016 Highlights * New Alien Abilities * HMG for Marines [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/update-299-released/ Blog Post] Tweaks/Improvements *Alien abilities have been shuffled around, and two new abilities have been added! **Crag Hive – Crush ***Increases armor damage to structures up to 15%, when you have 3 shells ***Increases armor-fraction used on players up to 15% (amount of armor that is used when calculating damage) on players by 15%. Does not affect early game balance **Shade Hive – Vampirism (replaces Phantom) ***Provides cloaking and heals your health every time you damage players with a direct attack (excludes Spores / Bilebomb / Stomp / etc ) ****Lifeform specific values for life leech (at 3 veils): *****Skulk: 14hp for bite *****Gorge: 15hp for spit *****Lerk: 2hp for spikes, 10hp for bite *****Fade: 20hp for swipe *****Onos: 40hp for gore **Shift Hive – Silence ***This was moved from the Shade Hive to Shift, and split out from Phantom ***Makes all movement and attacks silent *Biomass scaling has been increased for Lerk and Onos to help their survivability in late game **Lerk has been increased from 2 to 3hp per biomass **Onos has been increased from 25 to 30hp per biomass *Onos Bone Shield has been revamped, and now refills armor! **Costs 40 energy to trigger, can only be held for at most 4 seconds, and a 10 second cooldown has been added **Regenerates 100 armor / second while in use **Will now block 66% of damage from the front instead of 75% **No longer saps energy while in use *Cysts no longer die when disconnected from hive **Cysts instead rapidly lose maturity when the chain is disconnected, making them easier to destroy. When reconnected, maturity is regained rapidly. **Nutrient mist can be used to prevent the maturity loss. *Contamination Tweaks **Increased cooldown to 6 seconds (was 5) **Bile now sprays every 2 seconds, up to 3 times, and can be stopped by destroying the pustule *HMG has been added, to help deal with those pesky lifeforms **''Note: Sounds and art assets for HMG are temporary.'' *Jetpacks now use more fuel based on a weapon’s weight **Shotgun and Flamethrower now use 7.6% more fuel **Grenade Launchers use 15% more fuel **HMGs uses 130% more fuel *Mine changes **eHP changed to 40 (from 100) **Cost reduced from 15 to 8 **You now get 2 mines instead of 3 *Medpacks can snap to players from a slightly larger radius, snapping already existed but previously was not shown to the commander *Alien vision has been replaced with “Huze’s Minimal” *Alien vision will default to On every time you spawn in *Crosshairs have been updated with new art **If you prefer the old ones, you can still use them by activating this mod: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=686960508 *Power nodes can now be rebuilt at the same speed with a build tool as with a welder *Wrench damage icons now show how hurt teammates are, and have an outline if you have a welder *Dropped weapons expiration bar will now be colored based on how much time is left before it is destroyed *Range circle indicators have been added for many alien commander abilities, as well as a secondary circle to Shifts to indicate the radius of the energy regeneration passive effect *Mines and Welders will be highlighted and show as pickupable even if you already have one *Dropped weapons will be picked up automatically, if you have an empty slot *Server browser: **Added the ping filter **The server details window now has a short delay so users can doubleclick at the server entries wherever they like. **The server count display is not clickable anymore and has a tooltip **Favorites and History are now a toggle, clicking again at them while show your previous game selection *Reduced amount Enzyme particle effects obscure view *Death screen blood splatter effects will disappear immediately when you start respawning Fixes *Fixed issue Issue with ragdolls never deleting *Players will no longer have nutrient mist effects applied to them unless they are an embryo *Server browser Join button should work better *Reduce network cost of the concede cinematics slightly *Fixed an issue where welders would build faster with E than with LMB *Fixed that medpacks got weirdly offset when hovered over marines. It will now show where the medpack will actually spawn Category:Patches